Takemikazuchi
Takemikazuchi (タケミカヅチ) is a god of thunder. He is also sometimes identified as a god of swords. A significant god, he is of high standing in the heavens and is known for his skill in combat. His most well-known shinki is Kiun. He was dispatched by the heavens to the vicinity of the entrance to Yomi in order to eliminate the previous incarnation of Ebisu, who was suspected of being "The Sorcerer". Appearance Takemikazuchi's appearance is that of a relatively young man, somewhere near Daikoku and Yato's ages appearance-wise. He has long, straight dark hair that is swept back, with two long fringes hanging from above his forehead over his ears. His long curved eyebrows are his most distinctive facial feature. In his first appearance in Chapter 35, when confronting Ebisu near the entrance to Yomi, Takemikazuchi is seen wearing combat gear consisting of black pants, boots, gauntlets and a Haori with a sash made of what seems to be leopard fur with a sheathed sword attached to it. In this appearance, Takemikazuchi's face (as well as his companions') is completely obscured by a large piece of white cloth, showing only some of his hair. He is seen wearing a set of clothes similar to the garbs worn by Shinto priests when not in battle. Personality Loud and carefree, Takemikazuchi has a very dominant personality. His behavior stands in stark contrast to Kiun's stern and reserved disposition. He can also be quite lazy, expressing reluctance to fulfill the mission he was entrusted with by the heavens at one point. Fitting his reputation as a god versed in combat, he seems to be bored with how peaceful Takamagahara is at present, claiming that he would've liked it if it was under some kind of threat for a change. Takemikazuchi has a strong desire to obtain a blessed regalia, especially after seeing how powerful Kazuma's attack on Kiun was despite him being just an earring. In one conversation with Kiun, he even commands him in a somewhat comic fashion to become his blessed regalia (albeit Kiun's opinion on the nature of blessed regalia is very different from his master's). History Takemikazuchi is a god who existed since the age of myths. He was considered a hero, but his own shinki grew disgruntled at his violent temper. On the day that Takemikazuchi made Kiun his shinki, his other shinki revolted and waged battle against him until they forced him to reincarnate. The surviving 12 elder shinki kept the fact that Takemikazuchi had reincarnated a secret, and instead hefted the blame for all of the previous incarnation's behavior on the new incarnation. By harnessing this blame, they shamed the new Takemikazuchi out of using his own lightning abilities, which his previous incarnation had used against his shinki. Instead they assigned Kiun as his guidepost, and had Kiun wield lightning in his place. However, Takemikazuchi still learned to wield lightning on his own in secret. Abilities Cloud Manipulation: Being a god of thunder, Takemikazuchi is capable of conjuring clouds and controlling them in various ways - from moving them across the sky to making them into platforms people and objects can stand on. Thunder Manipulation: As a thunder god he can create and manipulate lighting as shown in chapter 66. His ability in this is so acute that he can even take the form of a lighting dragon, which Kiun has called his true self. Known Shinki *黄云 Kiun / 黄器 Ōki - Takemikazuchi's guidepost who transforms into a dragon made of lightning, colloquially referred to as the "Thunder Blade". *疫 Eyami - Nora's name in Takemikazuchi's employ. Vessel form unknown. *乎云 Kaun / 乎器 Koki - A long-haired young man who transforms into Takemikazuchi's longsword. *巳云 Miun / 巳器 Shiki - A girl with glasses who into Takemikazuchi's shortsword. *犀云 Saiun / 犀器 Saiki - A square-faced man who transforms into Takemikazuchi's tiger-print battle attire. * 関云 Sekiun / 関器 Kanki - An elder shinki who transforms into a large decorated sword. Trivia * Takemikazuchi originally wore a spotted fur wrap with his battle gear starting in chapter 35. However, it was changed to tiger stripes in chapter 61. A gag comic at the end of volume 15 pointed out the error, noting that Japanese thunder gods traditionally wear tiger stripes. References Category:Male Category:God Category:Alive Category:Former Antagonist